


We'll Be Fine

by jhopesflower



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slightly insecure Minhyun, Tbh it's just a date in the park, That's it it's all fluff, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun go on a date to the park, fluff ensues.





	We'll Be Fine

It was three days after Produce 101 had ended. Jonghyun and Minhyun decided to take some time off to themselves and go on a date around the park.

  
"I'm really glad we could spend some time together outside of the show and group," Minhyun said to Jonghyun, looking down at his Onibugi. He was clad in a very fuzzy gray cardigan that made Jonghyun look extra soft and made Minhyun want to hug him continuously, but Minhyun decided to just keep calm and hold Jonghyun's hand.

  
"I'm also really happy," Jonghyun said, ducking his head to hide the slight flush on his cheeks. Minhyun looked absolutely gorgeous, shining in the sunlight.

  
"I'm still so disappointed that we couldn't debut in Wanna One together." Minhyun muttered quietly.

  
Jonghyun sighed, he really wanted to avoid this conversation during their time off. He wasn't bitter about not being able to debut, in all honestly, Minhyun was probably more bitter than he was. Minhyun was always hung up on Jonghyun's nickname as the nation's leader. "It's honestly okay, I'm just so proud that you can be in Wanna One. Don't worry about me." Jonghyun gave Minhyun's hand a squeeze and looked up at Minhyun with a smile.

  
Minhyun's started beating faster just looking at Jonghyun's smile. It was rare and made his face absolutely glowing. "It still won't be the same without you though," Minhyun pouted.

  
Jonghyun tried to fight down the urge to kiss Minhyun's pout away, they were in public for god's sake. "Don't be like that," Jonghyun laughed while pushing Minhyun away slightly with his shoulder.

  
Minhyun feigned pain. "Aish, have you just been hiding all your muscles in those long sleeve shirts," he said, clutching his arm.

  
"You already know what's hiding under my long sleeve shirts," Jonghyun muttered. He saw Minhyun immediately flush, and Jonghyun immediately felt proud of himself.

  
"D-do you wanna get some ice cream," Minhyun stuttered out, trying to change the conversation quickly.

  
Jonghyun laughed. "As long as you're treating us," he teased.

  
Minhyun didn't catch the joke and gave a determined look. "Of course I'll treat us! You deserve it, Mr. Nation's Leader."

  
Jonghyun giggled, "stop with that, you're so silly."

 

 

Once they both had ice cream in their hands, they decided to find a secluded bench and relax together.

  
Minhyun stayed silent for a while, until their ice cream was all gone, to be exact. His mind was plagued with tons of insecurities. He wasn't sure if he was ready to debut without his previous members, he didn't know how Nu'est would be without him, he didn't know if Pledis would treat them alright after the show, he especially worried about if he and Jonghyun would be able to stay in contact and together often.

  
"Yah, I can hear you thinking over here, relax," Jonghyun said, assuming his leader role and giving Minhyun an order.

  
Minhyun grinned sheepishly, "I can't help it."

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jonghyun pressed on. He knew it was good to release thoughts once in a while. Minhyun always listened to Jonghyun's problems, all the way from the beginning of their debut with being a leader, to sharing their relationship to the other Nu'est members, to his turmoil on bringing them to Produce 101, to now, being anxious about leading Nu'est into a new comeback. Jonghyun honestly didn't know how he would've survived being an idol without Minhyun.

  
Minhyun let out a deep sigh. "I'm just... nervous about the future. Will I be okay in Wanna One, will you and the members be okay in Pledis, will you and I be okay together, stuff like that." Minhyun ranted, all in one breath.

  
Jonghyun didn't know Minhyun was thinking of so much; he always assumed Minhyun was only hung up on debuting alone, but it turned out being much more complex. Jonghyun decided to take a deep breath. "First of all, you'll do amazing in Wanna One, the national producers voted you in for a reason. You were already so lovable in Nu'est, so everyone will love you in Wanna One. Second of all, we'll be all fine in Nu'est, our fanbase has blown up amazingly, so Pledis will definitely pay attention to us. Everyone already remembers us from the show, we got our sexy bandit, Lady Gaga, the nation's leader, and Aron will fit himself in there too. Third of all, no matter what happens, I'll always love and support you in whatever you do, nothing could ever stop me from loving you, okay? We'll work through keeping in touch when that comes up but for now just remember that if we both keep loving each other, nothing will change."

  
Minhyun stared at Jonghyun in shock. After a couple seconds of silence, Minhyun wrapped Jonghyun up in a big hug, revelling at how soft his cardigan actually is while rubbing in cheek in Jonghyun's silky (and not balding) hair. "You're really amazing, you know that?"

Minhyun sighed into Jonghyun's hair.  
Jonghyun smiled, "I know, and you are too. We'll be fine."

  
"We'll be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! It's just a whole bunch of fluff (I almost teared up writing Jonghyun's lil spiel but that's just between you and me) Fell free to leave kudos and comments! Anything is appreciated ^_^ and be sure to follow my tumblr @jhopesflower for random kpop crack  
> Support Wanna One and Nu'est in their future endeavors!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
